Forbidden Storms
by LunaCarter
Summary: Meet Ariness Rhienna Undómeil. She was kept a secret from everyone except her father Lord Elrond. She can create storms. Her voice is beautiful and siren like as well. She meets Legolas by accident and falls in love. See what happens as he learns her secret. Legolas/Ariness. Arwen/ Aragorn bits of Tauriel/Legolas
1. The beginning

Ariness. that's my name. And I was kept a secret from everyone. The only person who knew i existed wasn't father. Lord Elrond. As you can tell my name means storm in Elvish. And there is an explanation for that. You see my secret was a deadly one... When I felt sad or depressed or scared or would always rain or thunder if I was frightened. But it's not a coincidence. You see...I create the storms. And my father didn't know it but every day after my 653 birthday I would sneak out into the world and see the forest. I learned to control my powers through a magic pendant called evenstar that I always wear around my neck. If I lose it... I wouldn't be able to control my powers. Anyway I meet someone and I feel in love. I felt amazing. So this is my story...

It was dark out and a small figure could be seen slipping out her window…. She gracefully climbed out and looked around to make sure that no one was looking. When it was clear she tucked away a small silver dagger and ran into the woods. Her dress was long- yes- but also had slits in it to help her move. Her long brownish blonde hair flowed down her back with a small braid in it. Her hazel eyes wandered the forest as she watched for any Rivendale Night the swift elf jumped over tree roots and bushes. Suddenly as soon as she was out of the Rivendale borders she heard a noise- like a twig snapping under some body's foot. She whirled around and gasped at the small noise….if she got caught out here….oh Elrond would not be happy… Silently the young elleth watched as a blonde male was jumping over a stream. Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin and looked fit…tall, looked her age…She stepped back on a branch and it snapped. The ellon turned in the sounds direction. She hide behind a tree as he came closer.

" Prince Legolas Greenleaf commands you to come out.." she stops breathing for a moment.

"Who are you?" He calls out again with his sword raised. She doesn't move so he goes around the tree unnoticed. The elleth turns to look back where the prince was standing but he was gone so she comes out from behind the tree to look at the clearing. But a sharp blade pokes the back of her dress. She gasps and stands still.

"Who are you?" She turns around slowly.

."I do not want to say… for I am not supposed to be here .." She says quietly.

"But I know who you are as you commanded me to come out…" She bites her lip.

"Your coming with me.." The prince says..

"No….i cant.." She said. "I'm not even supposed to exist. " She whispered. It starts to rain.

"What? How can you not exist? I see you.. your standing right here…" He looks at her confused. Then he looks up.

"Where did this rain come from?" The rain comes down a little faster.

"But my Ada doesn't want people to know about me…I have to go.." She turns to leave but he grabs her arm.

"No. You have some explaining to do…You're coming with me.." He starts to pull her along

"Im sorry…" She says quietly.

"Sorry for what?" The Prince asks as she pulls out her dagger and stabs his hand. He cries out in pain as she fleets away . He decides not to chase after her for he knows he will lose. Instead Prince Legolas pulls out the dagger and cradles his wounded left hand as he walks home.

When he reaches home he goes straight to the Halls of Healing where nurses attend to his hand, pouring remedies on it and then wrapping it in bandages. Thranduil walks in.

"Ion nin! What has happened…." He looks at his son.

"Some elleth stabbed my hand when I was bringing her back to the castle…. She looked scared and it started to rain…but when she was free it stopped.." Thranduil looked at his son.  
"Get some rest Legolas…. I think that you are imagining things.." He sighs and walks away. Legolas walked to his room and set the dagger on his night stand. Who was this girl? He shook his head and went to sleep. 

The elleth ran back to the castle and slipped back into her window and fell onto her bed. She hears footsteps and pretends to be asleep. The door unlocks and Elrond slips in.

"Get up.. I know you aren't asleep,I saw you leave and come back.." She sits up and looks at him.

"I am sorry Ada but I just wanted to be in the forest…" She bites her lip again and rain gently taps against her window.  
"What happened? I saw the rain…." He pats her back.

"The Prince Legolas caught me….so I stabbed his hand and ran for it.." Harder rain now….. Like hoof beats on a wooden bridge. She looks out the window.

"You were caught?!" Elrond exclaims.. "Oh and by the prince…. How am I supposed to explain this to Thranduil? What did you tell him?" He stands up and looks out the window.

"Nothing Ada….He asked for my name but I didn't give it to him…." She trembles.  
"Sleep now Ariness….. You need it.." He whispers and leaves the room… Locking the door behind him.

In the morning Prince Legolas woke up in agony as he clutched his hand. It stung and hurt like crazy. He went and retrieved the dagger from his night table to examine it. It looked like a dragons claw but sliver…weird. He placed it back on his stand and stood up to get dressed. A white tunic with a green vest. Black pants with brown boots and matching arm cuffs. Legolas slung his quiver full of arrows over his shoulder and grabbed his bow. He also grabbed his twin blades and placed them in their spot on his belt. He had one item on todays to do list… To find that girl and bring her back to Mirkwood in any ways necessary. Legolas jumped out his window and starts running through the forest. He needed to find that girl.

Ariness woke up and yawned. Then she remembered last night and sighed. The elleth went to her closet and chose a blue dress with a matching cape. Silver shoes and her hair in a braid. Her Ada still didn't know about the secret way out of her room. She pulled aside the giant tapestry of a dragon and pressed a brick. A door appeared and she slipped through it. It headed down to the town and she smiled at the passing villagers. A path parted as she saw a Ellon wearing a green vest started to walk into town. Blonde hair, blue eyes. It was him! The Prince… oh no.. Ariness pulled her hood over her face and started to rush away fast. He spotted her and rushed after her.

"Stop.. you!" He called after her. But she didn't stop so he pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. She slipped into a corridor where she thought she was alone but an arrow flew through the air and caught her cloak. The arrow pinned her to the wall…but she tried to pull the arrow out of the wall. No use so she ripped her cloak and ran back to the castle. The prince reached the arrow and pulled it out, at least he had evidence. He followed Ariness through the forest…. but to where? She turned around and gasped.

"Leave me alone!" She cries out.. Rain starts to fall gently. "Stop! I just want to talk with you…please!" He catches up with her.

"Stay away.." She begs. A horn sounds and he pulls her down, his hand to her mouth. Her eyes widen but she realized what the horn was. Orcs.


	2. Running

She struggles as he holds her down trying to keep her silent.

"Shh! Orcs" he presses his hand firmly to her mouth. She gives up, seeing that won't hurt her at the moment. The orcs pass and he releases her. She stands up but his hand grabs her arm.

"Your not escaping this time. " an arrow flies into the tree trunk next to them. They look at each other and run. Orcs chase them as they run through the forest. Ariness stumbles and falls over a root. An orc catches her and drags her by her foot back to him. She screams. Legolas hears it and curses. But he races in her direction. The orc throes her over his shoulder and runs off with her. Legolas is so concentrated on finding her that he doesn't see the orc sneaking up behind him. He smacks the prince in the head and as the prince falls he picks him up.

Legolas awakens in a cage next to the elleth. She is silent and her hands were tied to the top of the cage. His too. She was gagged so he wasn't able to talk to her but he was also gagged. Two orcs came by and laughed at them. Legolas looked over at Ariness and she looks scared. Rain started to pour. He realized it only happened with her...something strange about that...

"Get the female filth..." And orc grunted and her eyes widened. The door opened and she was cut loose. She struggled to get away but they grabbed her and pulled her out. Ariness was taken to another cave where the gag was removed and she faced Azog.

"Who are you?" He grunted.

"I won't say..." She said meekly and he slapped her. She cried out in pain.

"Oh so pain is your weakness...we haven't found the princes yet..." He laughs.

"Torture her Untill she talks. " he commands another orc and it smiled. Ariness's eyes widen and she yells.

"No! Leave me alone!"

Legolas looks up as the rain pours down and the thunder mingles with her screams. He struggled with the ropes. He pushed the blade from his sleeve and cut the rope. Then Legolas ripped the gag off and slipped through the metal bars. He could hear her cries and knew she was being hurt. He sighed. As a prince he needed to save any one in danger- even if that person stabbed him. Legolas rushed in the cave and saw the poor girl hanging by her hands from the ceiling. He saw the cuts on her arms and looked at the furnace where a red hot iron was waiting to be pressed to the girl. He slipped behind her and cut her binds.

"You owe me..." He whispered as he gently lifted her down and carried her out of the cave and Into the forest. Legolas gently set her down but anger flared in his eyes.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

"I told you before I won't say..." She said weakly.

"Why does every time I see you the storm starts... Storm...Ariness. Your name is Ariness isn't it?" He asked her and she didn't respond.

"You have been creating the storms with your emotions..." He gasped.

"You can't tell anyone! Please!" Ariness burst out. He looked at her. "Why should I spare you...you attacked and stabbed a prince..." He raised his hand.

"Where do you live..." And she didn't respond.

"Tell me... You owe me. I saved your life after all..." She shakes her head.

"Like I said before. I am not allowed to tell you. I am supposed to be locked into my room because of my power. It is dangerous. "She started to cry.

"Well you owe me since you also hurt me!" He snarled. He held up his hand and the dagger.

"And I am sorry you didn't listen to me for the first time. " she snapped back. What they didn't realize is that they had been cursed to hate each other since they were born. The only cure? Saving each other's life. Ariness ran off and Legolas chased after her. She ran into an abandoned house in the village and turned around when she reached the dead end. The prince locked the door and drew out two blades. His long blade daggers. She fumbled around for a dagger she had boughten earlier in the market. Ariness back up against the wall as he attacked. She dodged his attack easily. She backed up against the door that was locked thanks to the prince. The key was in his pocket and she need to get back to Rivendale before her father figures out she was missing.

"Surrender..." He snarls and she shakes her head.

"Give me the key and I will..." He smirks and shakes his head. The two circle each other and blades come down. The dagger swipes and a spark comes from the blades meeting. Ariness yelps as his blade cuts her. Her blood drips down her arm, as red as a crimson Apple. He looks pleased at her bloody arm. The elleth strikes and meets his blade again. More sparks and a bit of smoke.

"Give me the key!" She yells. He shakes his head again so Ariness cuts open his pocket allowing the key to slip out of it. It falls to the floor with a tingle. She eyes the key and goes in to grab it but avoids his blade. The key is swept around the floor as the two shuffle to keep it out of each others grasp. Finally Ariness cuts the prince's cheek he cried out and holds his hand to his wounded cheek.

"This was fun...next time you won't be so lucky..." She bows sarcastically and unlocks the door. Then Ariness runs out and fleets back to her room where, luckily her father has not come in yet... The elleth lays on the bed and pulls out her drawer to find bandages. She wraps her arm and pulls a long sleeve shirt on so her father wouldn't see it.

Back with the prince- he curses as he walks home, hand to his cheek to try to stop it from bleeding. In his right hand he has her cloak, another piece of evidence to show his father that this girl actually existed. He looks at it and realized that a pendant was caught in the hood. He smirked. Any one who could claim it was her.

Ariness hand went up to her neck which felt bear. She gasped. It was gone. She needed that! Every girl had a pendant called Elensar. Or star stone that allowed them to live forever but hers was special. It had a spell upon it to help her control her curse. She starts to cry.

Legolas walked around town the next day looking for any girl with out her pendant but all had them. He went home disapponted but wouldn't give up. He would search the whole kingdom and the next one if possible Untill he found this girl. He wanted revenge and he would get it. The fire inside him burned as he looked at the white pendant. He would find this girl.


	3. Curses

Ariness wandered the town looking for her pendant. She went back to the place where her cloak had caught and saw a note. -I have what your looking for. Meet me in the forest borders today at noon- Ariness growls and crumples the note. Later That day she went down to the forest borders and waited. The princeling looked down at her and laughed. She looked up startled.

"Give it back...now..." She growled and he tossed it down to her. She quickly grasped it on her neck.

"What do you want?" She asks cautiously.

"Your name... " he asks slowly. "I want to know who you are..." He jumps down from the tree and lands gracefully. Ariness bites her lip and doesn't know what to do.

"I'm not going to say..."

"Why not?" The prince asked the young elleth.

"Like I said before my Ada doesn't want me to tell. I am supposed to be locked in my room in Rivend-" her eyes widen as she reveals where she lived.

"I have to go..." She hurried across the forest and pressed a brick outside of the castle. A door appeared and she rushed in. Little did she know that the prince had now learned of this secret path. As Ariness reached her room the curse inside both of them grew stronger. their hate grew worse.

**_Elronds eyes grew dark and a mark appeared on his wrist._**

One day her father grew so mad at her he did something unbelievable.

"You need to control your powers. So I'm locking you in your room until you do learn how to control it." Ariness gasped. "No...Adar! Please... I love going out into the town!" She started to cry and rain outside started falling hard. Elrond felt scared but he didn't show it.

"Control it!" He slapped her hard leaving a red mark. She gasped and he shut the door. Ariness shook a bit as she hyperventilated. She ran to her bed where she collapsed and slept till morning.

**_Five years past since he locked her in her room. She grew weak from not using her powers. As an elf she knew bits of magic and but she learned how to heal, sing, draw and she also taught herself how to fight. Using the magic she expanded her room to a secret training room where she had daggers. Every day for two hours she would practice against dummies and targets. Ariness got really good...almost as good as a certain prince._**

**_The Prince was now 251 and very good with his twin blades. Every day he practiced for an hour or two with the captain of the guards who was starting to fall for him. He returned nothing. The only thing he could think about was that certain elleth who was strange and mysterious. He had a scrap of fabric from her cape that he had found next to her necklace. Every night he would look at it before going to bed. Tauriel grew jealous and stole it._**

"My Lord, Legolas keeps looking at this piece of fabric from some elleths cape. I thought you might want to see it..." She handed it to the Elven King and he fingered it.

"This is Silk and Velvet from the mountains. High quality meaning none peasant." He looks at Tauriel.

"Yet I do not know this elleth meaning I worry. Tauriel take measure of caution. If you see him with a elleth that looks royal, alert me immediately. You are dismissed. " Tauriel bowed and walked out, a smirk painted across her face. Legolas decided to go to town. He needed a new blade for fighting.

Ariness left through her secret passage and went into town. She didnt want to go back. Her father would just beat her up again. So she pulled her hooded cape over her goldish brown hair . When she walked into town the first thing she did was knock at the blacksmiths house. The door opened.  
"May I stay here?" She asked hopefully.

"I will pay for bed and food and work too..." She smiled as he allowed her in.


	4. Love or death?

Ariness woke up in the morning in the guest bed of the blacksmith. When she came down to eat, The blacksmith had a job for her.

"I need you to sharpen some Swords. The Prince has sent word that he needs a new sword for battle and we need someone to fight him so that we know his fighting style. Can you fight?" Ariness nods and eats the small bowl of oat meal fast.

"Good. What is your preferred weapon of choice to fight with?" He asked.

"Daggers. Two of them. " Ariness was handed two beautiful daggers and she started to shine them. A few hours she had cleaned the daggers, Three long swords, Four shields, two bundles of arrows and one axe.

The prince walked down the forest path to the small town where the black smith lived. He took the forest path so he could have the more scenic route. The forest seemed so green that it made him smile. The sound of the birds singing melodic songs, the trees swaying in the wind, the rays of light bursting through the tress.

_**Little did he know he was being followed by the captain**_.

Finally he reached the small town. It was Market Day...meaning that the town would be bustling with merchandise and sellers trying to call out to ellons and elleths to buy their items. He smiled as he saw people pass him and wave. They smiled as they recognized his long blonde hair. Finally he reached the black smiths and knocked on the small wooden door.

The door open and the blacksmith smiled at the prince.  
"M'Lord welcome to our humble home. If you would please come this way we will have you fight someone so that we know your style. That way we can best perfect a a blade for you." He nodded and followed him to another room- round and with an Elleth in it.  
"You!" He exclaimed.

Ariness turned around and smirked.

"Hello M'Lord.." She twirled her twin daggers. Legolas pulled out his twin blades and circled the elleth.

"It will be my pleasure to win against you..." He smirked as he twirled his blades.

"Who said that you were gonna win?" She pretended to be confused.

_**The captain saw the elleth and saw her cape. It matched. She watched as the two struck blades.**_

Ariness struck Legolas's blade and he pushed her off. Together they charged at each other making a song with their blades. Ariness ducked under his wing which missed her head by an inch. Then she swung one of her blades behind her, as she brought the other one across as if she was going to slit his throat. He ducked in time and counter attacked her movements.

Back and forth the two swung, Neither winning, nor losing. Gracefully, peacefully almost like it had a rhythmical form.

It had become a dance. Both fighters- the dancers. The weapons were just accessories and made the music.

Ariness met his blade with hers as he pushed her against the wall. Something surged through him other than hate...it was strange... He didnt want to kill her any more... he wanted to...kiss her!

With her pinned up against the wall it would be easy. He pushed his lips to hers and her eyes widened.

_**Tauriels heart broke. He kissed her.**_

She closed her eyes and both threw down their weapons. She kissed him back as a fire of passion erupted in both. when they pulled away the hatred came back. The two stared at each other and grabbed their blades. But before they could attack the black smith stopped them.

"I think thats enough.." He took their blades.

"How much will it be?" Legolas turned to the man.

"50 silver stags. He responded and Legolas handed him 50 stags and three gold stags.

"Do not speak of what happened here today and the ellon nodded.

_**But it was too late. For the captain had seen everything and was going to report to the king.**_


	5. Captured

Tauriel ran all the way to Mirkwood. Her tears coated her face as she played the scene over and over again in her mind. Why did he kiss her? He hardly knew her. At least she thought... Finally she reached Mirkwood and wiped away her teas. She pulled a smile on her face and walked into the throne room.

"Ah Tauriel!" Thranduil smiled as she walked in.

"I trust you have news on this mysterious elleth?" His eyebrows raised. She nodded.

"I followed him to town and he went to the blacksmith..." Thranduil interrupted her.

"The blacksmith? That doesn't have to do with the elleth!" Tauriel started again.

"He was fighting her so that the blacksmith could see his style of fighting. But then he...he... Leaned in and kissed her. And their blades dropped and they kissed long and hard. Then Legolas paid the man and left. " Tauriel bit her lip.

"You care for him...you fancy him!" Thranduil smiles slowly.

"Well I much rather prefer you but still. Do not give him hope where there is none. " he dismissed her and she left.

"Reiner!" He called his other captain. He came forward and bowed. "Go to the black smith and arrest the girl" Reiner nodded and left.

Ariness was putting away the blades as Legolas left. He left back the way he came- the long way do e didn't see the guard. The blacksmith looked up as the ellon came down.

"I'm looking for the girl. " The black smith lead him inside to Ariness.

"Your under arrest by the order of the king." With that he grabs her arms and pulls her out the door.

"What? What did I do?" She calls out and struggles.

"The king didn't tell me. He just said to arrest you" Ariness struggles but the captain was stronger.

They reached the palace before Legolas did.

"M'lord I have brought her here..." Ariness is gently tossed on her knees. She looks up at the mighty king who Tauriel was standing next to.

"Is this her Tauriel?" He asks and she nods not taking her eyes of her. Ariness looks up at the elf.

"What is your name?" Thranduil asks curiously.

Ariness doesn't respond.

"Tell me and I won't be harsh..." Ariness laughs.

"You will be harsh either way..." Thranduil is shocked with her sentance.

"How dare you?" He asks and slaps her. She winced.

"You dare back talk to a king?" He snarls and Tauriel smirks. Ariness doesn't say anything. Legolas finally emerges from the forest and stops in his tracks as he enters the throne room.

"What's going on here?" He eyes Ariness. She looks back up at him and scowls.

"Not such happy moods for lovers..." Thranduil states. Legolas's head snaps up.

"Lovers? Hah! Never..." He shoots a look at his father.

"Then why were you seen kissing her quite passionately?" Thranduil starts to pace the room. Ariness bit her lip.

"What? Where did you hear this?" Legolas mumbled. Tauriel stepped forward.

"I saw you..." She said softly. Legolas stared at her.

"Why did you tell my father? It was nothing honestly. It was an impulse that I stupidly followed..." He stormed out of the room.

"Legolas!" Tauriel ran after him. When she caught up with him she grabbed his arm.

"Why would you spy on me? I thought you cared about me!" He yelled at her. She was taken aback.

"I...I do..." She said quietly as he ran off. What had she done? Only what her KING told her to do... So she was only following orders...

Back in the throne room...Ariness wouldn't tell him anything about her.

"Where do you and your family live?" Thranduil was growing impatient.  
"I will not say M'Lord..." Was the only thing she did say. And she said it over and over again. Finally the King's patience grew out and he ordered guards to throw her in the cells.

"Lets see how a week in the cells does her...and if that doesn't loosen her tongue then set her in the arena... that should do it..." Ariness panicked as she heard the arena mentioned. The arena was a place for elleths and ellons to prove them selves to their king. They would fight a bunch of orcs, goblins or whatever the king ordered. Most didn't last very far in the Arena. Only the best of the best.

Ariness was pulled up and locked in one of the cells. She paced the length of it until she was so tired she slept. Legolas watched her pace from above on a balcony. He though about what had happened...why did he kiss her? He hated her so much! Legolas shook it off and went back to his room where he slept.

Ariness woke up in the cell as a guard slide a plate of bread and soup under the bars. Even though Thranduil was merciless, the elves still fed their prisoners well. Every day Thranduil would come down and ask her her name, where sh lived and her age. She never told him. Yes she thought of lying but he could see right through her. Finally the week passed and it was time for her to fight in the Arena. A small package was slide under the door and she opened it. Armor and two daggers. Ariness smiled. The blacksmiths daggers she had fought against Legolas. She slipped on the armor and waited as the guards unlocked her cell.

A horn sounded from above as King Thranduil announced the event. A crowd of Elleths and ellons.  
"My dear Kingdom. Here today I have gathered 25 orcs for a elleth to fight. If she can defeat all then she is pardoned of all charges being held against her..." Thranduil took his seat next to Lord Elrond. He had been invited of course. Thranduil didn't want his best friend to miss this...

The gates opened and she stepped out. Now she was to fight for her life...


	6. Arena

Elrond inhaled sharply as he saw his eldest step into the Arena.

"Where did you find her?" He snarled. Thranduil looked over at his friend.

"You know her?" He looked surprised and Elrond nodded.

"She was at the blacksmiths and had entranced my son." Elronds face was cold as he turned back to look at his daughter.

"How do you know her?" Legolas stepped forward and asked. Elrond had to think for a moment.

"No more than a servant in my castle. I never knew her name..." He lied and Legolas knew.

"Your lying..." He said through clenched teeth. Elrond looked up at him.

"Fine then. If I am lying then what is her name?" Elrond knew that Legolas knew her name and waited.

"I..I do not know. I thought it was something like...Rhienna..." He mumbled and sat back down.

"Bring out the orcs!" Thranduil yelled and another gate opened. Two orcs stepped out with nastily looking axes. Ariness took a deep breath and raises her daggers. The orcs came forward and attacked. They were dead before they got close. Ariness twirled her daggers as another two came out. They swiped at her and she turned around. They came behind her and she reached back and stabbed them in the stomach. Then she brought back her blade and slit their throats. Just like the move she tried on Legolas.

He watched as she killed the orcs. Then another Orc came out. Massive. Ariness took a breathe and took a running jump at the Orc. She landed on his shoulders and plunged her dagger into his head. He fell and she slid off of him. Ariness flipped back her hair as she had passed round one. Time for round two. Three orcs came out with swords. They circled the poor elleth and attacked. Ariness was smart and ducked. Each of the orcs sword hit another Orc killing each other. They fell dead. The crown went wild. Thranduil watched this elleth- impressed. She had some moves.

The gate opened again and two big orcs came out. She took a breath and wiped away sweat. Then she twirled around so that she was facing the orcs. They had hammers of stone that they swung at her. She dodged them and struck their legs. One died leaving the other with her. The elleth swirled around and jumped upon the Orc- leaving her dagger in his back. He died and she pulled it off. Time for round three. Ariness panted as the gates opened with five small orcs. Easy. She sprung around slitting their throats and earned a small cut on her shoulder. Round four. Almost done. Three big ones and two small. She killed the small ones easily but the big ones were better. She twisted around them like a fox and gracefully jumped onto ones head. He looked confused and the other uses his hammer to try to kill her- but she back flipped off the Orc just in time. The hammer came down upon the second orcs was killing him.

Then she threw her dagger and killed the last. Round five. Last round and she was so tired. Five giant orcs came out. She gasped. Huge! But she grabbed her daggers and sliced her way through. Two fell as she reached the last three. Hardly any body reached round five. The crowd watched amazed at how good this elleth was. She killed another two leaving the biggest. By the time she reached him she was dizzy because she had earned a gash across her legs. She stumble as she walked forward. The Orc laughed and Legolas's grip on his sword tightened. She threw her daggers at the Orc and missed. He swung his axe and it hit her. She collapsed and got up slowly. Her anger flashed and her hands flexed. Sparks ignited and the crowd murmured. She threw her hands at the Orc and sparks flew.

He got electrocuted. He died and she collapsed. Thranduil stood up. "What is this? Sorcery!" He commands guards to fetch her. They pull her away to the halls of healing. Thranduil dismissed the crowd and runs down to the halls with Legolas and Elrond on his tail.

"How did she do this?" He commanded for the nurses to tell him.

"She was born with it we believe M'lord" they back up so he can examine her.

"She looks like your wife Elrond.. Possibly a bastard. Did your wife every have a before lover that may have had a child?" He turned to Elrond who was shocked. He shakes his head. Thranduil turned back to Ariness.

"Watch her...I want all eyes on her so she can't do that again..." He left and Elrond did two. But Elrond headed straight home. Ariness stirred and woke up in the halls. Legolas was sitting next to her with a stone cold face.

"How did you do that?" He said emotionless. Ariness didn't respond.

"Ariness tell me..." She snapped up when he called her name.

"I was born with it. I can't help it!" She looked out the window. Legolas didn't say anything.

"I'm Legolas..." He said softly.


	7. Tower

She looked out the small window and sighed.

"I know who you are...and you know who I am.." Her hazel eyes meet his ice blue ones. He looked at her for a moment trying to figure her out.

"We're you really born with this power?" He asked her and she nodded.

"When I was young I couldn't control it so my father locked me up in my room. " she sighed thinking of Elrond. Legolas looked at her . Suddenly his hatred for her was gone and hers for his was gone as well.

"Your father locked you up?" He was astounded. He couldn't imagine his own father locking him up so what kind of father would lock up their daughter even if they had powers.

"I believe he was scared of me...even though I was mainly scared of him..." Ariness started to mess with her fingers.

"Who is your father?" The prince asked slowly seeing if he could get that piece of information his father desperately desired.

"He was here today watching me. Quite close to you in fact." She looked up at him seeing if he would guess it. The prince jumped up and ran out of the room. Ariness stood up to follow him but she didn't make it out the doors. Guards escorted her back in and she grumbled.

"Adar! I know her father and so do you!" He burst into his fathers study and Thranduil looked up. He dismissed his council and as soon as they left Thranduil scolded his son.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt me whilst I am with my council?!" He paced the room.

"Her name...its Ariness...Ariness Undomeil " Thranduils head tuned.

"Elrond?" He looked surprised.

"That would explain Elronds reaction at the Arena...and why she looks like Celebrian." He paced more.

"But I didn't know he had another daughter. She's the eldest no doubt... But why a secret?" Thranduil looked up at Legolas.

"Do you know?" And Legolas nodded.

"Because he was scared of her. Apparently he locked her up in her room for half of her life. " Legolas started to pace the room as well.

"He what? Locked her up?" Thranduil was beyond shock.

"Her powers...Ariness... That means Storm in elvish..." Sudden,y it became clear. He rushed to the the halls of healing with Legolas on his tail. He slammed open the doors and stopped. Her bed was empty...what?

"Guards what happened to 'watch the girl!'? I gave orders and she is gone!" Thranduil noticed one of the windows open and groaned.

"She made a run for it... We should have had guards inside the halls."

Legolas went over to the window and picked up a piece of bandage.

"Adar I don't think she left...more like was stolen..." He lifted his hand where he was holding the bandage.

Ariness struggled with the guards as they struggled to pull her along. She tried to bite and scratch her way out but nails and teeth weren't helping. She closed her eyes and started to use her powers but then she felt cold metal covering her hands. She pulled at them but they covered her hands. A fear started to grow in her. She closed her eyes agin and tried to use her powers. They were cut short and she realized the truth. These weren't just ordinary chains, they cut off her power so that she couldn't use them. Her father had gone to a new level of fear.

Ariness started to hyperventilate as she was dragged along to Rivendale. Finally they reached Rivendale and her father was waiting in the stairs.

"I see that you wouldn't corporate with my guards." Elrond took the chains himself and pulled her inside.

"What...are these? Why...why are my powers gone" she says as she shakes. Elrond looked pleased.

"So they do work! They are enchanted to stop your powers. Eventually they will be gone but that could be thousands of years." He pulled her to the top tower.

"Thousands of years? I will be locked in a tower for a thousand years?" She started to cry.

"Adar please all I ever wanted from you was love...you have denied it to me most my life...please don't do this!" Tears flowed down her face.

"How could I ever love a monster?!" He snarled and shoved her in the top tower room. Her face was hurt and most likely couldn't be repaired. Elrond took the chains and nailed them into the farthest wall. He slammed the door in her face after he did that. Ariness looked around the small room. A bed in the corner, a bathroom over in the right, s small table, a book shelf of books and a meduim sized quickly ran to the window- thank goodness her chains were long enough.

The forest of Rivendale and Mirkwood were laid out before her. Ariness did what she always did when she was scared or sad- sing.

"_Home is behind..._

_The world ahead.._

_And there are many paths to tread.._

_Through shadows..to the edge of night_

_Until the stars are all alight _

_Mist and shadow .._

_Cloud and shade.._

_All shall fade..._

_All shall fade..._

_When the cold of winter comes.._

_Starless night will cover day.._

_In the veiling of the sun.._

_We will walk in bitter rain_

_But In dreams.. But in dreams_

_I can hear your name.._

_And in dreams...and in dreams.._

_We will meet again..._

_La la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la La la_

_When the seas and mountains fall_

_And we come... To end of day.._

_In the dark I hear a call..._

_Calling me there..._

_I will go there_

_And back again..."_

Her mother had taught her that song and she sang it to her every night. Ariness always loved it because it was about her father but now as she sang she felt feelings for another...an Ellon.

Back in Mirkwood Legolas heard her voice in his head somehow...

_"But in dreams...but in dreams.._

_I can hear your name..._

_And in dreams...and in dreams..._

_We will meet again...!"_

He smiled sadly as he heard this... Wait a minute...

We will meet again? She was talking about him...

Legolas ran to the stables and grabbed his horse. As soon as he was on it he raced through the forest trying to find her. He looked all over..

The town of Mirkwood, Rivendale town, the woods, a but in the woods and lastly he knocked on Elronds door.

"Where is she?" He demanded. Elrond pretended to look suprised.

"Who?" He asked calmly.

"The girl...your daughter..." Elrond froze.

"How do you know about her?" He snarled. Legolas didn't respond.

"What did you do to her?" He asked again and Elrond locked the door.

Legolas pounded on it but he didn't open. The prince growled in frustration.

Up in the tower Ariness heard arguing and looked out the window to see the blonde hair of a familiar prince.

"Legolas?" She called down to him and he looked up.

"Ariness?" He back up so that he could see her.

"What are you doing up there?" He looked around.

"My father locked me up and ...and he... He chained my hands ...I can't use my powers...these chains...they stop them.." A look of fear was upon her face.

"He chained you up? Like a prisoner?!" Legolas was mad... No body should lock up their own child.

"Hang on... I'm coming for you..." Legolas quickly jumped on his horse and shoot arrows into the tower. They stuck in the brick making a zig zag path. Then he swung off his horse and started climbing from arrow to arrow till he reached the top. Finally he swung inside the window. Ariness backed up and gave him room. He stood up and took her wrists in his hands. The chains were Mithral meaning no blade could pierce them. They covered her hands fully like metal gloves and he sighed.

"I am sorry he is doing this.., is their anything I can do to help?" She shook her head.

"Unless you can get me out of her I do not think so..." Legolas sighed as she sat on the bed. He sat down next to her.

"What you did...at the black smiths...why did you do it?" She asked slowly.

"The kiss? Oh! I don't really know... I felt something other than hatred and it was an impulse." He smiled as he recalled the feeling. She blushed.

"Did you like it?" He asked and she nodded.

"I felt something during it..." Legolas laughed.

"I could tell...you kissed back remember? I think we scared the blacksmith..." She laughed softly. A melodious sound and it was music in his ears.

"May I do it again?" He asked softly as he neared her face.

"Why do you even ask?" She responded as her lips met his.


	8. Memories of the battle

Legolas pulled her close as his lips met hers. The feeling came back. The fire courses in her veins as she kissed him hard. When they pulled away both were panting.

"Did you feel that?" He asked breathlessly. Ariness nodded.

"That was...amazing... I felt fire in my veins and passion." He nodded.

"Same..." Legolas looked out the window.

"It's almost night... I have to go...but I will come back. I promise." He turned to leave.

"Wait...one more..." She asked and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her long before pulling away and jumped out the window. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Legolas bring rope next time and metal so we can try to break the chains. He smiled and nodded. Then the prince if Mirkwood got on his horse and rode off. She watched her prince ride off and collapsed on the bed with happiness.

Legolas returned home with a happy expression. He put away his horse and walked into the palace smiling. Thranduil looked at his son confused.

"Where did you go? Your not drunk are you?!" He came closer. Legolas laughed.

"Don't worry Adar. I'm not drunk." He waved and raced up to his too,. He opened the door and stopped. Tauriel was on his bed. In a thin night gown.

"Tauriel? What are you doing here?" He slowly closed the door.

"I love you Legolas." She came forward. He didn't know what to say. She came closer and placed a hand on his waist. Poor Legolas. He was frozen with shock. She leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips were soft and plump...but Ariness's slips were soft and thin and perfect.

He pulled away.

"Explain yourself..." He said princely. She looked sad.

"Why do you love that elleth?" She cried out.

"I could give you everything she has and more!" Tears came down her face. Legolas stared at her.

"I don't know if I love her yet...I just feel something for her..." He opened his door.

"Leave captain...and if you ever do this again I will demote you." Tauriel leaves and doesn't say anything. But she had a plan.

Ariness woke up and smiled. She remembered last night. The kiss. She smiled and blushed. Her father came in with a tray. She held out her hands and he undid the cuffs. But Ariness was smart. She memorized the key.

"Eat..." He commanded and she ate her breakfast. After she was done Elrond decided to leave the chains off for an hour. He left but locked the door behind us.

The first thing she did was run to the window and look out, waiting for him to come. She saw the white horse galloping through the forest with a blonde rider. Glee filled her as she watched. Legolas jumped off his horse and climbed the arrows again. In his hand he had a coiled rope. He jumped in the window and hugged her. Legolas was surprised when he felt hands hugging him back.

"He allowed them to be off for an hour. " Ariness flexed her hands and sparks flew out. Legolas smiled and sat on the bed. He handed her a piece of thick metal,

"Perfect!" She gasped and started bending it to the shape of the key- best to her memory. Soon the hour was up and Legolas had to leave. He left the rope in the tower so that he could climb up it instead of the arrows. Before the prince left Ariness gave him a small kiss and he jumped out the window. The elleth hide the rope and metal as her father unlocked the door and chained up her hands again.

Tauriel rode her black horse down the path in the forest but made a abrupt turn to the north. The dark forest lay ahead and she pushed on. Soon she reached a hut where a rumored sorceress lived. Thrice she knocked on the door and it open. Tauriel stepped in cautiously and the door closed behind her.

"A love spell eh?" A voice came from the shadows.

"Yes I can make one. But I need a lock of hair from the male and the female." Tauriel pulled a red hair and blonde hair out of her pocket and held them out to the dark.

A light flew on and the elleth stepped out. She wasn't what Tauriel expected. She was pretty and not ugly.

"The only way to break the curse is a kiss of true love so be warned." The elleth said.

"Yes I know. But I want to keep him away from his true love...she isn't safe." Tauriel thought about the arena.

"Very well." The sorceress stood over a pot and tossed in a few items. Moon flower, unicorn hair, some sort of dust...and finally the hairs.

"Lova termara en' templa!" _Love spell be in effect_.

"Legolas il Tauriel udon pele lova khelek æthra!" _Legolas and Tauriel until true loves kiss will break it. _

When the spell was done the sorceress poured it into a bottle.

"He has to drink this...but not all or else it will be very hard to break. Only an act of true love will break that much...like dying for the other.." The sorceress handed Tauriel the bottle and Tauriel paid the elleth. Then she left and jumped onto her horse, riding into the forest.

Ariness started to sing another song because she got bored. This one was about the battle of Gundabad.

"And who are you?

the proud Lord said  
that I must bow so low  
Only a cat of a different coat  
that's all the truth I know  
Let it end  
wipe the blood from steel  
Let it end  
let the heartsick heal  
Let it end  
let our children know  
it's the end  
Let them see no more  
bloodshed  
bloodshed  
Let it end  
let the feuding die  
Let it end  
we're so tired of this  
bloodshed  
bloodshed  
Let it end  
the rains weep o'er this hall  
Let it end  
with not a single soul to hear  
Let it end  
the rains weep o'er this hall  
Let it end  
with not a single soul to hear  
Let it end  
Let it end  
Let it end..."

A tear slid down her face as she remembered the knife plunging into her mothers back.

Elrond heard the song and a tear slid down his face.

Thranduil heard the song and a tear slid down his face as he remembered losing his wife.

Legolas heard the song and a tear slid down his face.

Tauriel heard the song and a tear slid down her face.

All had suffered upon that awful day.

Flash back

It was a bloody mess of elves and orcs. Gundabad was an Orc strong hold in the north of the misty mountains. The dwarves we're still in erebor...Smaug hadn't taken it yet. This was only the beginning. Orcs were dying... Elves were dying... Suddenly a roar was heard. All eyes were up. A giant red dragon flew ahead. Smaug. Fire rained down killing anybody in its path. Smaug landed in front of Thranduil who was cradling his dead wife.

"Leave now..." Thranduil said to the dragon.

"Who are you to challange me pixie?" The dragon bellowed.

Thranduil stood up.

"I am no pixie. I am King Thranduillion Octavian Greenleaf, King Of all Elves, King of Mirkwood, High Eldarin elf and Three thousand years of age." He drew his sword.

"No mortal blade can pierce me..." The dragon laughed.

"This is no mortal blade. Forged in the fires of Mt. Doom. It can kill even you..." Thranduil charged forward and stabbed the dragon. He missed the heart but cut a hole in the dragon. Smaug groaned in pain and breathed fire. It burned the Kings face leaving a gash. That hole was the same hole that Bard shot an arrow through, killing the beast. That gash on Thranduils face is still there... He covers it up with magic making it seem like it was gone. He had faced the great servant of the north and seen his wrath.

End of flash back

Thranduil went to a mirror and closed his eyes. His perfect face caved in and showed the scar. Milky white eye, red tendons and flesh still re growing... He jumped back and closed his eyes again. The face came back covering the scar and he sighed.

300,000 elves had died. 2 wives of royalty.

It truly had been the worst .


	9. Saraman

**Hey guys if you have any ideas for the story i would love to hear. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Tauriel slipped the potion into a cup of red wine and handed it to Legolas who was dreamily thinking about Ariness, even though he wasn't thinking at all. He took ahold of the cup and drank some.

"What is love?" He asked Tauriel. She looked up. She hadn't expected this to work that fast.

"Its when some one cares for you so much they are willing to do anything for them...be any one..." She smiles fondly and he drinks some more wine.

"Ah yes the way I feel about some one...maybe i do love her." He finished the wine.

"I need to tell Ari...You..." He turned to Tauriel. His eyes were ink blue. It had worked!

"It's you...I love you..." He pulled her close and kissed her. He didn't feel anything...why? She smiled and kissed him back.

Back in the tower Ariness paced. It had been five hours and she wanted to see her prince. She was getting worried...why did he not come? She grew sad and sat on the bed. Maybe she bored him last time. Silver tears slipped out of her eyes and she started to sing.

"A serpent lights the ancient sky

A threat of tainted stars  
Evil stirs and in its wake  
The souls of mortals sway  
Sorrow reigns  
Over fields of red  
Spirits pace  
Through the shadows cast by their graves  
These are days and nights of venom and blood  
Heroes will rise as the anchors fall  
Brave the strife, reclaim every soul  
That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn  
Darkness strikes to blind the strong  
But Faith will guide our swords  
Loyal hearts we'll stand as one  
And fight with shields of Hope  
Pride fuels the deadly fire  
That devours our tower of gold  
The drums of war will rage and roar  
'Til the sun burns bright once more  
These are days and nights of venom and blood  
Heroes will rise as the anchors fall  
Brave the strife, reclaim every soul  
That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn"

She sang about The Battle of the Five Armies. Many died there. Orcs. Dwarves. Humans. And many Elves. It was one of the worst events in elvish history. The King under the Mountain and his successors died there.

Tauriel heard the song and a piece if her broke.

"Kili..." She whispered. He had loved her and she had loved him too... but by the time she wanted to say it...it was too late. He had saved her life and taken a spear in the chest...dying in her arms. Legolas looked at her...

"Are you ok?" Tauriel shook her head.

"I need to think..." She ran off. Legolas went to go train troops.

"Alright troops today we will learn to fight with twin blades. I need a a partner. Any volunteers?" Two elleths stepped forward. One with long red hair and green eyes. The other had brown ish blonde and hazel. Visions in his mind... Tauriel...and Ariness. Which one to chose?

Legolas collapsed and both disappeared.

"M'Lord!' Guards rushed to him and helped him into the halls of healing. Thranduil abandoned his duty to make sure his son was alright.

"Strong love potion sir..." They placed him in a bed.

"Who dare do this against my son?" Then he remembered the girl.

"Go to Lord Elrond and ask for the girl. Tell her it is importuned." The guards nod and leave. They mount horses and rush of to Rivendale immediately. They pass Tauriel on the way. She looks up and watches them ride past.

**_He watched her through a magic ball...She was perfect.. He closed his eyes and she appeared in his room...hands still chained. She looked young...perfect. _**

Ariness looked up and gasped. She wasn't in that damn tower any more. But a figure in a white cloak approached her.

"Who...who... are... you?" She stuttered, clearly scared.

"That doesn't matter. What does is that i am going to help you learn how to control your powers. Are you interested?" Ariness watched the man.

"Yes...but remove these chains..." And with a snap of his fingers he does. She gasped as they disappeared. 

"Alright... First concentrate and think. You control your powers with your emotions. So think about how you feel and use that to your advantage..." Ariness closed her eyes and thought about it long and hard. Then she flexed her hands and some sparks flew. The man smiled.

"Good Ariness...Good.." She looked up at the mention of her name.

"How do you know my name?" She asked and flexed her hands more...more power.

"I have been watching you... you father never should have shut you out...he should have never left you.." Every time he said something about Elrond, more sparks would fly from her hands because she was angry, hurt, sad.

"Dont worry. I will take care of you...I will teach you how to not to be afraid...I will be the father you never had." His voice was soft and velvety..

_**She will never know twas I who cursed her father in the first place... The man thought as he watched her powers grow. If she always thinks her father hates her then she can use her power for my evil doing...lets see what else in her mind i can destroy...Ah a love! But wait...let us see the mind of the young love himself. He goes to his ball and looked into the mind of the prince. Perfect. He too is under a spell...mhm...a love spell...oh how this will destroy her. **_

"Legolas is in love with somebody but it is not you...shall i prove it?" The man sneakily approaches her. Ariness stops.

"What?...No..that can't be...he does...love me...prove it! Ariness grows angry as The man transports the prince into the tower.

"Saraman!" Legolas cried out.

"Yes indeed! Tis I!" Saraman laughed and turned to Ariness who looked at the prince.

"Ariness..." He said and the visions come back.

"Do you love me?" She demanded as Saraman started to get to her.

"What?" He asked confused. Did he love her or Tauriel?  
"Do you love me?" She asked again much softer this time.

"I...I do not know any more..." Ariness grew mad and her powers spread to her body. They shocked her and she fell to the ground...over dose of power.

The last thing she sees is Legolas's ink blue eyes and she knew it wasn't right.


End file.
